


Ритм

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [1]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, timeline - Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Улыбаться Саре и быть с ней мягким нетрудно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритм

В том, чтобы контролировать всё, есть своя прелесть. Дёргать за ниточки, надавить то там, то тут, чтобы добиться нужного результата, отмерить литр медовой лести, чтобы скрыть то, что под ней на самом деле прячется, улыбнуться вроде доброжелательно, но при этом пугающе — любой нормальный человек невольно попятится от такой улыбки, и один этот отвоеванный шаг — уже победа.  
Контролировать нужно не только экипаж корабля, не только то, что происходит вокруг, но и себя самого и то, что происходит внутри, тоже. Свои мысли, свои чувства, свои взгляды, малейшее движение и мельчайшую дрожь. Особенно теперь, когда в пределах «Гипериона» силы Сары Керриган хватит на то, чтобы услышать и почувствовать то, что ей слышать и чувствовать пока рано.

Тук-тук — Арктур держит руку на пульсе.

Улыбаться Саре и быть с ней мягким нетрудно. Нетрудно не представлять, легонько касаясь пальцами её шеи, как она отрезала голову отцу Арктура и каково было бы проделать с ней то же самое. Нетрудно чуть приподнять её подбородок, заглянуть в глаза — усталые и немного отчаянные.  
У неё нежная кожа — почти преступно, и сильные руки — уже без всяких почти. Арктур позволяет ей услышать эту мысль, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного натянуть поводок. В ответ Сара ничего не говорит и даже не краснеет, но смотрит с осторожным любопытством и недоверием. Арктур видит — еще чуть-чуть, и она уйдет от прикосновения. Не потому что ей неприятно, а потому что не знает, что с этим делать и какие выводы будут правильными. Арктур аккуратно заправляет выбившуюся прядку рыжих волос Саре за ухо и убирает руку, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Тук-тук — Арктур так сильно хочет её крови.

На Тарсонисе будто разверзаются адские врата, и Сара Керриган в эпицентре всего, именно там, где её место. На мгновение Арктур закрывает глаза и видит облака пыли и песка, слышит выстрелы и визг зергов, почти что чует в воздухе кровь. Представляет, какое сейчас у Сары выражение лица.  
«Гиперион» идет на разворот, и каналы связи уже давно не молят о помощи. Арктур представляет, как его пальцы смыкаются вокруг шеи Сары в последний раз, и кожа её всё такая же нежная, но разгоряченная, влажная от пота и крови.  
Арктур улыбается.

Тук-тук — так, наверное, звучит её раздавленное сердце.


End file.
